1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a braking system for an electric motorcycle, in which, by utilizing a circuiting apparatus, a reverse electric potential for braking a driving DC motor is generated by detecting and calculating a voltage level signal at a variable resistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of motorcycles, braking systems generally can be divided into two types; one is a drum-type braking system, and another is a disc-type braking system. Both types of braking systems usually perform well under normal road conditions. However, in the case of riding on a steep mountain road or at a strict descending road, both types of braking system may be over operated and encounter problems in lining burnout or disc distortion due to overheating. This is especially true for the drum-type braking system, which when facing an operation temperature over 160.degree. F., will experience deformation of the plastic rim of the drum and the braking capacity thereof will thus be substantially reduced. Hence, as a consequence, the overheating problem will put the rider in jeopardy. Another disadvantage in the conventional braking system is that, while applying braking, the motorcycle is braked to a stop by locking-out the wheel. However, most of time, the engine of the motorcycle will still be maintained at a high-duty operation. Without reducing the power of the engine, trying to stop the speeding motorcycle only by mechanical braking is usually ineffective, and it may make the motorcycle uncontrollable, and quite possibly lead to a traffic accident. Though aforesaid problems in conventional braking system are relieved to some extent by introducing an anti-braking system (ABS), yet it is obvious that the problems can't be really and safely resolved by simply applying mechanical braking to the front and/or rear wheel. In particular, the conventional mechanical braking system usually has a maintenance problem.
Generally, safety problems in braking already exist in an ordinary motorcycle having conventional drum-type or disc-type braking system on its front or rear wheel. Regarding the developing electric motorcycle, particularly designed for an environmental conservation purpose, the braking system design still uses the conventional braking system. Therefore, the inherent braking problems in conventional motorcycles are completely applicable to the electric motorcycles. Further, because the electric motorcycle does not contain an engine, no engine braking effect can be provided to the electric motorcycle. Therefore, under an emergency or riding on a strict descending road, in comparison with a conventional motorcycle, a more dangerous situation will be faced by an electric motorcycle by applying only the braking system provided to the front and/or rear wheel.